


mess me up (but no one does it better)

by joshllyman



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 21:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20645837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshllyman/pseuds/joshllyman
Summary: Kei rolls his eyes. He loves his boyfriends, he does, but sometimes they miss the point. By a long shot.“You know there’s an easier way to solve this, right?” Kei asks. Bo and Tetsurou look over to him and Bo’s jaw goes slack in a way that makes Kei smirk.“So how do you propose we determine the winner?” Bo asks, voice hushed, eyes trained on Kei like he’s staring at a prize.“Both of you blow me. Obviously. Then I can decide.”





	mess me up (but no one does it better)

Kei has decided he’s staying out of this.

For one, the argument his boyfriends are having literally could not be any more pointless. Bo and Tetsurou are both excellent at giving blow jobs, and they both know it. For another, neither of them have noticed that the argument has left Kei half-hard, and now he’s slipped his hand into his pants and is palming himself absentmindedly while they squabble about technique versus enthusiasm. Kei wasn’t intending to get himself off tonight, but since neither of them are paying him any mind, he doesn’t hate lazily stroking himself to completion, either.

“I’m just saying, Tetsu, that having a naturally large mouth should count for extra points in my column.”

“Oh ho, we’re keeping score now?”

“How else are we going to figure it out?”

“Then having a ‘tongue that could cause even the most innocent to sin,’ your words, Bo, not mine, should count for extra points in mine.”

“Shall we get out a piece of paper and start adding things up?”

“Don’t forget my total lack of gag reflex when you do.”

Kei rolls his eyes. He loves his boyfriends, he does, but sometimes they miss the point. By a long shot. 

“You know there’s an easier way to solve this, right?” Kei asks, one hand still on his dick. Bo and Tetsurou look over to him and Bo’s jaw goes slack in a way that makes Kei smirk. 

“Started without us?” Tetsurou asks, quirking an eyebrow.

Kei continues his long, even movements. “You two wouldn’t shut up.”

“So how do you propose we determine the winner?” Bo asks, voice hushed, eyes trained on Kei like he’s staring at a prize.

“Both of you blow me. Obviously. Then I can decide.”

Tetsurou looks to Bokuto; Kei thinks he sees a glint of something in Tetsu’s eye, something mischievous, but they both nod in agreement. Tetsurou turns to Kei and grins.

“Hands off, then, Tsukishima, we’re gonna get you off the right way.” Tetsurou takes Kei by the wrists and pins his hands above his head, and Bokuto grabs Kei’s chin and tilts it upward to seize his mouth in a searing, messy kiss. Bo’s kisses are always heated and passionate, the way he does everything, and Kei loves being on the receiving end of them. Tetsurou is focusing his mouth on Kei’s neck, biting gently, too gently, flicking his tongue over Kei’s skin. Kei would fist his hands in Tetsurou’s hair if he could, force him to go harder, but Tetsurou’s not letting go, his grip firm above Kei’s head.

“Switch,” Tetsurou says, and then it’s his mouth on Kei’s. Bo had been right about Tetsurou’s tongue, and it pushes his way past Kei’s lips now, swiping inside Kei’s mouth. Bo works the buttons on Kei’s shirt, his nose pushed into Kei’s neck, murmuring something Kei can’t decipher against his skin. Bo runs a hand along Kei’s chest once it’s exposed, admiring the way he always does, and then lowers his mouth to Kei’s nipple and sucks it to hardness. Kei moans, but the sound is caught up in Tetsurou. 

“Tetsu,” Bo complains, barely lifting his lips from Kei’s skin. “I want to hear him.”

“Fine, fine,” Tetsurou relents. To Kei’s dismay he gives him one last swift kiss and then resumes his attention on Kei’s neck.

“No regard—for my opinion, I see,” Kei huffs, and Bo and Tetsurou look up at him. 

“Some regard for your opinion,” Tetsurou corrects with a lazy grin.

“Just not in this matter,” Bokuto finishes. 

“Ugh,” Kei says as the two of them continue to lavish attention on him. "Rude, as usual."

Tetsurou fixes his eyes on Kei, reaches over and bites hard on his bottom lip. When he pulls away he pushes his thumb into the spot where he’d bitten, and it stings, stings in a way Kei adores. “Hush. We know what you want.”

The groan Kei gives when Tetsurou pulls away is all the evidence he needs, so Kei fixes him with a scowl instead of arguing.

Bo’s fingers are already working their way beneath Kei’s waistband, and Tetsurou sets about marking Kei’s shoulders, making Kei gasp every time he sucks another bruise into his skin. Bo’s mouth dips down to Kei’s hip and he imitates what Tetsurou’s doing to Kei’s back, and Kei moans and fights against Tetsurou’s hold on his wrists.

“Bo,” Tetsurou says, popping off another bruise he’s left, “I think I’m gonna need some help holding him down.”

Bo lifts his head and smirks at Tetsurou. “Oh, feeling weak? I don’t mind switching.”

Tetsurou frowns and spares Bo an eye roll. “Not what I meant, Bo. Go get the restraints.”

“Oh, fuck yeah. Good idea, Tetsu.” Bokuto presses a quick kiss to Tetsurou’s mouth before he retreats and goes to the closet.

Kei tries to protest but Tetsurou swallows up the sound with his mouth, running his tongue along the roof of Kei’s mouth and drawing another moan from him. 

“You okay with that?” Tetsurou asks, drawing back and pressing kisses to the outside of Kei’s mouth, his jaw, his ear, and Kei nods his affirmation as Bokuto returns with the soft rope Kei had picked out several months prior. Bo leans down and kisses Kei hard, distracting him while Tetsurou ties his hands to the headboard and pulls his pants off. Kei pulls against the knots when he’s done, testing them with his gaze fixed on Tetsurou.

“Goddamn, he looks good like that,” Bo says, sitting back on his heels and raking Kei’s body with his eyes. Kei’s fully hard at this point, his dick red against his stomach, precome dripping from his head, and Bo’s eyes on him only encourage his arousal. Bo glances over at Tetsurou, who gives him a nod, before straddling Kei’s hips. Kei tries to rut upward, tries to get friction, but Bokuto slides away from him before he can manage to connect. “Can’t wait to get my mouth on you,” he whispers, pressing his lips against Kei’s ear. Kei hisses as Bokuto runs one finger lightly alongside the inside of Kei’s thigh. “I’m gonna win no problem, baby, gonna suck you so good.”

“Fucking do it, then,” Kei says through gritted teeth. He hears a low growl beside him, and when he turns his eyes toward Tetsurou his eyebrows are raised; Kei feels himself shudder under the attention. Tetsurou grabs his chin and turns Kei’s face toward himself.

“Don’t get mouthy,” he says, his voice low, warning. Kei breaks out in goosebumps, watching Tetsurou’s eyes flash dark. Kei nods once, and Tetsurou lets go. He turns his eyes to Bo, who’s distracted, staring up at Tetsurou with his bottom lip sucked into his mouth. Tetsurou brings his hand to Bo’s jaw. “Come here, Bo, let’s show him what he’s missing.”

Bo scrambles up to Tetsurou and their mouths clash together, their bodies still positioned just over Kei’s, one of Bo’s hands reaching down to pin Kei’s hip to the bed. “Tetsu,” breathes Bo, wrapping his other arm around Tetsurou’s waist and pulling him closer. Tetsurou’s hands fall down to Bo’s ass, pulling his pants down to his knees and squeezing him through his boxers. Bo groans; his head falls forward into Tetsurou’s neck, and he licks a stripe up the line of Tetsurou’s throat. He seems to realize suddenly that they’re both wearing shirts and he makes quick work of them, tossing them into a corner of the room. Kei’s attention is suddenly on the wet spot at the front of Bo’s boxers, and he bites his lip and throws his head back, trying to bring their attention back to him. Tetsurou’s eyes do flicker over to him, and he grins again and palms Bo’s dick. Kei’s groan of frustration is covered by Bo’s cry of pleasure, loud and needy, and Kei’s attempt to move his hips is thwarted by Bo’s strong hand still on his hips.

“Maybe—maybe you should blow me, too,” Bo suggests, rolling his hips up into Tetsurou’s touch. “And I’ll blow you, and that will be the best way to decide.”

Tetsurou considers this, and Kei sees the exact moment he makes the decision, can tell there’s something awful up his sleeve as he says, “you know, Bo, that sounds like a great idea.”

Kei’s eyes narrow as Tetsurou turns to him. Tetsurou quirks an eyebrow at him. “You don’t mind helping hold him up, do you?”

Kei’s throat dries up as Bokuto gets with the plan and smiles brightly. He and Tetsurou push Kei so he’s sitting fully up, and Bokuto sits with his back against Kei’s chest. Tetsurou positions himself between Bo’s legs and kisses his chest.

Kei’s just desperate enough that he leans forward and places his forehead against the back of Bo’s head. “Please,” he rasps, “please, Bo.”

Bo turns his head, and he’s still smiling but it’s taken on some of the evil quality that Tetsurou’s has had for a while now. “Kei,” he says, his eyes flickering down to Kei’s lips, “you can wait your turn, right?” He nips at Kei’s bottom lip, hitting the same spot Tetsu had earlier, sucking it hard and making Kei’s breath hitch. His voice lowers to a whisper. “Be patient, love.”

Kei groans full out as Bokuto turns back around, one of his hands fisting in Tetsu’s hair. He wants to shut his eyes, wants to ignore the spectacle in front of him so he can focus on staying still, on ignoring the pain in his groin, his intense desire to be touched, but he can’t tear his eyes away. Tetsu’s hovering just over Bo’s dick now, and he looks up and meets Kei’s eyes before he takes Bo down in one go. 

Bo shouts and throws his head back onto Kei’s shoulder. Kei digs his teeth into the flesh of Bo’s shoulder for something to occupy his mouth but Bo doesn’t seem to mind, just gasps, bringing a hand up to hold Kei by the back of his head. “Tetsurou, _ fuck _,” he cries, and Tetsurou looks up and meets his eyes as he works his mouth along Bo’s cock. Kei watches as his cheeks hollow and Bo groans louder still. 

Tetsurou pops off and wipes the back of his mouth. He sits up on his heels and leans close to Bo’s ear, his nose centimeters from Kei’s own. “You can move, Bo,” he says, his voice a little hoarse, and Bo’s eyes shutter closed and he can only nod enthusiastically. 

Tetsurou doesn’t move, and his eyes are burning with want, and Kei needs, needs, needs. “Tetsu,” he rasps.

Tetsurou swipes his tongue inside Kei’s mouth suddenly, dirty, the taste of Bo on his lips. Kei groans and lets his mouth fall open easily, lets Tetsurou do whatever he wants. He reaches one hand up to touch Kei’s jaw. “Being good now, are we?” he teases quietly when he pulls away, and Kei’s eyes close and he huffs a breath. 

“You two are too fucking hot,” Bo mumbles. 

Tetsurou laughs low and returns to Bo’s cock. He’s teasing now, licking around the head, pressing soft kisses up and down the length, and Bo’s breath comes in shorter and shorter bursts. “Tetsu,” he moans, and Tetsurou takes mercy on him and swallows him back down. 

Bo’s hips snap up almost instantly, his voice rising to a loud shout again, and Kei squirms with need under Bo. Bo moves slowly for only a moment or two; he catches Tetsurou’s eye and Tetsurou nods, brings a hand to his thigh.

It’s all bets off after that. Bo fucks Tetsurou’s mouth with abandon, his voice growing louder with each cant of his hips. Tetsurou takes it beautifully, bobbing his head as quickly as he can to keep up with Bokuto’s pace. Bo reaches up and grabs the back of Kei’s head again, his fingers threading tightly through the hair at his neck, and Kei sucks bruises in a line down the curve of his shoulder. He’s nearly screaming now, “Tetsu, Tetsu, _ Tetsu, _I’m gonna—” and Tetsurou nods again just before Bo comes, his hand grabbing desperately at Kei. Tetsurou swallows as much as he can, lets it smear messily all over his mouth, and sits up to lick into Kei’s mouth again. Kei sighs, letting himself relax into Tetsurou’s touch. Bo is panting hard beneath them, his thighs still shaking with the last shocks of his orgasm.

“How was that?” Tetsurou asks, kissing Bo’s cheek gently.

“Hnngh,” is all Bo can manage, and Tetsurou laughs softly and rests their foreheads together. Kei kisses the back of his head and neck, presses soft touches to the bruises he’d placed on Bokuto’s skin. Of the three of them, Bo needs the most recovery time, so Kei ignores his own discomfort and lets Bo rest. Tetsurou whispers praise, love, devotion into Bokuto’s skin, and all Kei can do is watch. He loves seeing them like this, vulnerable, open with each other. He won’t admit to it, but it makes his heart twinge and his stomach flutter.

“Hands still okay?” Tetsurou asks Kei, and Kei nods his consent. “Good,” he says, and he leans into Bokuto again.

“Your turn?” Bo asks a few minutes later, causing Tetsurou to lift his head from where it had fallen into Bo’s neck.

Tetsurou looks hard at Kei, whose attention has shifted back to his arousal. “Yes,” and Kei curses internally, “but I promise I’ll try to make it quick, love. You’ve been so patient.”

Bokuto sits up and turns around, throwing his arms around Kei’s neck. “Yes,” he agrees, “so good for us, Kei.” He claims Kei’s mouth again, and Kei groans when he realizes Bo has a knee precariously close to grazing his dick. He tries to hold his hips still, he does, but then Tetsurou’s hand finds the inside of his thigh, and he can’t help but seek relief for his aching cock.

Bo moves lightning quick, flipping himself over Kei’s leg and into Tetsurou. “So much for that,” he laughs, pressing a kiss to the outside of Kei’s mouth, and Kei groans again, this time in frustration.

“I’ll still be quick,” Tetsurou assures him, and he kisses Kei again before positioning himself as Bokuto had been, his back against Kei’s chest. Kei nips at his earlobe, tugging because he can, and Tetsurou catches his eye with a smirk. “Alright, Bo, let’s see what you can do.”

“As if you’ve never been on the receiving end of one of my blowjobs,” Bokuto says, fond exasperation in his voice, and Tetsurou curls a hand into Bo’s hair and guides him down to his groin. 

Bokuto seems intent on reciprocating some of the teasing, pressing kisses to the inside of Tetsurou’s thighs, using a hand to massage his balls, and Tetsurou huffs out “that’s only fair, I guess,” and Kei has to stop himself from agreeing. He wants so desperately to wrap his arms around Tetsurou’s waist, pulls again at his restraints in frustration and is met with only resistance. “Soon,” Tetsurou promises, and whether it’s in response to Kei’s struggles or not Bokuto chooses that moment to take Tetsurou into his mouth. 

“Yeah, fuck, Bo,” Tetsurou mumbles, his hips moving just a little, “like that, fuck.” Bokuto licks up and down Tetsurou’s length, takes each of his balls into his mouth and sucks. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, Bo.” Tetsurou’s voice is a little louder now but Bokuto doesn’t pick up his pace at all. He continues his ministrations, flicking his tongue gently over his frenulum, his shaft, his thighs. Tetsurou groans and shifts impatiently. “Bo, I swear, stop fucking around and suck my cock.”

Bokuto looks up with laughter in his eyes. “No need to be so bossy about it.”

Tetsurou’s grip in Bo’s hair tightens, and Bo groans and takes Tetsurou down. 

“Finally, fuck,” Tetsurou gasps. “Bo, goddamnit, your mouth.” 

This is Tetsurou’s way, talking and talking and talking until he can’t anymore, and the further Bo takes him the faster he talks. Kei kisses his neck and back, digs his forehead into Tetsu’s shoulder, lets Tetsu’s words form a flood in his brain. 

“Bo, fuck, your mouth, please, please, god, more, Bo, I can’t take it, Bo, fuck, Bokuto—Koutarou—Kei—”

Kei snaps back to attention. Tetsurou turns his head and Kei opens his mouth easily, lets Tetsurou suck on his tongue, his lips, his breath coming in hard pants against Kei’s mouth. Any time they part there are more words falling from Tetsurou’s mouth—“Bo, please, please, I need you, come on”_ — _and Kei swallows them back down, loving the way they taste. 

When Tetsurou comes he breaks apart from Kei, his voice rasping, shouting Bokuto’s name, and Kei can feel the rumble of it in his own chest. 

Tetsurou shivers after, and again Kei longs to hold him, but Bokuto does this for him instead. Tetsurou continues to whisper into his ear, ”thank you, Bo, that was so good, fucking hell.”

Bokuto nuzzles into Tetsurou’s chest, and Tetsurou wraps his arms around him as he comes back down. Kei closes his eyes, willing himself to be patient, but when Tetsurou shifts and presses further back into Kei, brushing against his cock, he can’t help but whine.

“We should do something about him,” Tetsurou says, not lifting his head, and Bokuto laughs easily.

“He’s probably fine for a bit longer.”

“I swear to fuck,” Kei says quietly, and he hasn’t spoken in so long that his voice comes out rough around the edges, and Bo and Tetsu look up at him, Bo’s bottom lip between his teeth.

“You really think he’s ready?” Tetsurou asks, taking a long look at his neglected cock, and it’s everything Kei can do to keep from screaming.

“If you think he’s not, I’m more than happy to go first,” Bo offers, and Kei’s sure Bo sees the way his eyes flash with need.

Tetsurou moves out of the way and settles himself beside Kei. “Go ahead,” he says, gesturing to Kei’s dick.

Bo spares no time in moving his mouth all over Kei’s body, his arms, his face, his chest. He licks long stripes into the V of Kei’s groin and Kei gasps. He looks over to Tetsurou; his eyes are lidded, and he lazily places a hand on Kei’s thigh. 

“Don’t hold it in anymore, Kei,” he says, leaning his head back against the headboard. “You’ve been good, now let it out.”

Kei is more than happy to follow this direction. He bucks his hips up into Bo’s mouth, and Bo wraps a hand around his hip tight enough that Kei knows he’ll have a Bo-shaped print there tomorrow. Tetsurou rubs infuriatingly soft circles into Kei’s thigh, making Kei lift up to try to force a heavier hand. Tetsu obliges with a quiet chuckle just as Bo dips his mouth to Kei’s other thigh, and Kei lets himself relax against the headboard, fighting to keep his breathing even. 

“Damn,” Tetsu says, feeling the way Kei’s muscles ripple under his touch. “You’re tense, baby.”

“Can’t imagine why,” Kei retorts, and Tetsurou laughs again.

“Go ahead, Bo, we’ve kept him waiting long enough,” Tetsurou directs, and with that Bo moves his mouth to Kei’s dick.

It’s heaven, euphoria, finally being touched. Bo takes the head of Kei’s dick into his mouth and wraps his hand around the base. Kei chokes out something, he honestly isn’t sure what, and Tetsurou puts a hand to his chest. 

Bo’s mouth is hot, almost uncomfortably so, and Kei loses himself in the feeling, the sounds Bo makes around him, the feeling of Tetsurou’s hands on his body. He wraps a leg around Bokuto’s back and digs his heel in and Bokuto moans, taking him a little deeper into the back of his throat. Kei thrusts his hips, just a little, and watches as Bo’s jaw goes slack as he takes as much of Kei as he can. He moves again, and again, and marvels in the way Bo takes everything he gives him. Bo is always so focused on Kei’s pleasure when they fuck, always focused on doing every little thing he can to get Kei off. He’s tempted to fuck himself hard enough to come, let himself abandon rational thought and just _ move _ in the way he’s craved all night, but he looks at Tetsurou, waiting patiently, his eyes trained on the top of Bokuto’s head, and remembers that this was his own idea in the first place. He settles his hips against the bed again, bites his lip.

“Bo,” he croaks, trying to convey regret in his limited ability to speak, “if Tetsu’s gonna have a turn it’s gonna have to be soon.”

Bokuto pulls off with a pop and delivers one last kiss to the head of Kei’s dick.

“You’re up,” Bokuto says. “Do your worst.” He sends a salute in Tetsu’s direction, and Kei spares him a small eye roll as they change positions. Bo presses hot, open mouthed kisses to Kei’s jaw as soon as he’s in reach, and Kei has to pull his attention back down to Tetsurou, who’s waiting, chin propped on his hand, watching his boyfriends above him.

“Whenever you’re ready,” Kei says, dragging his eyes away from Bo to look at Tetsurou, and Tetsurou grins back at him.

“I was just making sure you’re ready for me,” he answers, and Kei narrows his eyes.

“Bo’s gonna win just because he hasn’t sassed me all night, unlike you,” Kei says, and Tetsu’s eyes go just a little wide.

“You can move as soon as you’re ready,” Tetsurou answers, and Kei has just enough brainpower to feel triumphant before Tetsurou takes his entire dick into his mouth, all the way to the hilt. Kei chokes on whatever smartass comment he might have made next. “Goddamnit,” he whispers instead. 

“Ridiculous, right?” Bo asks, wrapping his arms around Kei’s neck and resting his head against Kei’s, his eyes focused on Tetsurou.

“Mm,” Kei answers. He lets Tetsurou settle, lets him find a rhythm in the way he sucks and licks, before he cants his hips up into Tetsu’s mouth. Bo moans quietly, watching Tetsurou accommodate Kei, and Kei laughs breathlessly. “Bo, baby, you’re so sweet,” he says, and Bokuto goes a little red.

“He looks good,” he defends, “you both do.”

Tetsurou pulls away from Kei and looks up at them. “He feels good, right?” he asks, and Bokuto nods enthusiastically.

“So good, Kei. Fucking incredible.”

Now Kei blushes, and with nowhere to hide his face it creeps down into his chest. Bo traces the lines of it down toward his groin. “Damn both of you,” he mumbles, and they both laugh in response.

“You don’t mean that, Kei, or I couldn’t do this,” Tetsurou answers, and he lowers his mouth to Kei’s cock again. 

“Fair enough,” Kei gasps. 

Tetsurou’s tongue is sinful, as Bokuto has helpfully pointed out on multiple occasions, and he uses this to his advantage, finding every spot that makes Kei squirm and flicking his tongue there. Kei wants to be enveloped again, wants Tetsu’s mouth all over, but Tetsurou’s not giving him what he wants.

Tetsurou can be really infuriating sometimes, and Kei loves every minute of it.

This goes on for a bit longer, Tetsurou teasing and kissing and almost giving Kei his full mouth again, Kei becoming progressively more of a mess above him. Every time Kei thinks he’s close Tetsurou pulls away and slows down the pace again, and he’s nearly on the edge of begging when Tetsurou sits up entirely and looks at Bokuto.

“Come back down here,” he says. “Think he deserves a grand finale.”

“Hell yeah,” Bokuto agrees. Tetsurou pushes Kei’s heels apart and up so they both fit comfortably enough between his legs. Kei feels exposed, their eyes both heavy on him, not having anywhere to move or hide, and it’s terrifying and invigorating. His heart pounds heavily in his chest.

Bo and Tetsurou look at each other, silently communicating some sort of game plan, and then they move together with no warning, and Kei finally cries out each of their names in turn. Tetsurou’s got his head, flicking his tongue around smartly; Bo sucks at the rest of his shaft, wraps his lips around all of Kei. There’s a hand on his ass, one on his hip, one on his calf, and Kei is so overwhelmed with all of the individual sensations that he has to stop quantifying them, turn his brain off and just give in to pleasure. It’s far too soon for his taste when he feels himself coming, and he hisses a warning just in time to see white and finish.

Tetsurou swallows him down and Bo works him slowly through the aftershocks. Tetsurou lifts Bo’s chin and kisses him sloppy, and Bokuto licks eagerly into Tetsurou’s mouth. Kei pants hard, his head resting against the headboard, his mind entirely blank.

“Ropes,” Bokuto says after a moment, and they both scramble up to the head of the bed to release Kei from the restraints. Bokuto helps Kei lay down, rubbing his neck and shoulders, taking care to be more gentle in the spots where he’s now sporting bruises. Tetsurou massages feeling back into his wrists, slow, thorough, gentle. Kei closes his eyes and lets the two of them take care of him. He’d been afraid of this vulnerability, once upon a time, but Bo and Tetsu had helped him work through it, kept chipping at his walls until they were gone entirely. 

“I’m not moving ever again,” Kei mumbles after a while, and Bokuto laughs and brushes a kiss against his forehead.

“You don’t have to, love,” he assures him. Tetsurou lays alongside Kei, throws a leg and an arm over him, curls into his side catlike. Bokuto flops gracelessly onto his stomach and smashes his forehead into Kei’s shoulder.

“Ow,” Kei says, moving his arm to fit around Bo’s shoulders.

“Comfy,” Bo answers, his voice entirely muffled by Kei’s skin.

They exist in the silence for a long while, and Kei thinks Tetsurou may have dozed off, but Bo turns to him suddenly, inhaling sharply, and Tetsu immediately lifts his head.

Kei cracks an eye open to look at his boyfriend. “What’s wrong?”

“You didn’t tell us who won, Kei.”

Kei looks up at the ceiling and smirks, letting the suspense hang over the two of them for a long moment. He takes one of each of their hands. “It was a tie.”

They groan in unison, and Kei cackles as they shove him out of the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> title from janelle monae's "make me feel"  
come yell at me about volleyball boys on tumblr @joshllyman  
thanks as always to becca and sam for reading all my shit (sam today: man some days i can't even write a text message and you're out here making whole ass art/me: i don't know if this counts as art)


End file.
